Nouvelle génération
by naoko144
Summary: une folle idée de fic sérieuse que j'ai eue avec une amie. OC, OOCness, couple étrange pour la cause, mort, approche yaoi peutêtre...euh...Lisez, je suis nulle en summary...Vais changer le rating plus tard s'il y a lieu de changer.


_Ceci est une folle idée que moi et une amie avons eue xD!!Et bon, j'espère que sa vous plaira, vu que mon style d'écriture est plus figuré (c'est que je suis une artiste moi! Il est rare que j'écrit). Mais bon, si vous avez du mal a comprendre, juste me le dire, j'arrangerais. Sinon bonne lecture!_

_P-S: ceci n'est que le prologue, il est important a lire pour la suite...oh et désolé pour les coupl impromtu et bizarre a l'avance...Vous verrez pourquoi je dit sa..._

_Disclaimer: malheureusement, les personnage de Naruto ne m'appartienne point...V.V sniff, mais il y aura de mes personnages au prochain chapitre (désolé pour ceux qui n,aime pas les incrust...même moi j,en rafoule pas perso lorsque une fic contient des OC de personne mais bon...je ne pouvais pas laisser filer cette idée, c'était trop marrant)_

_Cette fic est bien plus sérieuse que vous ne le coryer, n'ayez crainte ;3! (J'essayerais de pas trop me faire savoir aussi...dans la fic)_

Nouvelle génération

Prologue: La conception

(Village caché de Konoha, un an après Shipuuden qui est trois ans après le première série)

Sasuke Uchiha, un traite qui fût ramené a « bonne raison », fit un retour à ce village qu'il avait laissé pour vouloir accomplir sa vengeance, vengeance qui est encore aujourd'hui inaccompli. Ce fût son meilleur ami, Naruto Uzumaki, qui le ramena auprès du village par la suite d'épique lutte contre le village du son.

Pour une quelqu'onques raison cette journée là, le Uchiha vagabondait dans le village. Bon, pas pour une raison quelqu'onque, mais plutôt parce qu'il n'avait rien a faire ni personne avec qui jasez. Depuis que Naruto et Sakura s'étaient avoué leur flamme l'un pour l'autre, la solitude lui était plus fréquente. Pas que sa le dérangeais, mais il aurait bien aimé par moment avoir plus de compagnie. Ceci dit, il s'était mit à être plus sociable avec les gens qu'il trouvait autre fois inutile tel que Kiba et Shikamaru. Ino avait mystérieusement disparue depuis deux ans. Cette soirée-ci, il décida d'aller voir le Hyûga pour lui demander s'il voudrait bien échanger un combat avec lui. Néji était très fort et il adorait faire des échange avec se dernier.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tout deux sur leur terrain d'entraînement, ils se saluèrent poliment d'un signe de tête et se mirent l'un face à l'autre.

-« Il semblerait que depuis que Hinata à pris les reines de la sôké, ce soit devenu plus tranquille? », aborda Sasuke, alors que celui-ci se mit en position de combat face au Hyûga. Néji acquiesça d'un simple geste de la tête.

-« Et toi, depuis que Sakura et Naruto sont ensemble, tu es de plus en plus mit de côté, peut-être devrais-tu pensé a te trouvé une copine aussi? », dit à son tour l'adversaire d'entraînement du Uchiha alors qu'il prenait sa position de combat.

-« Humpft », Sasuke s'élança, poing vers Néji et lui en mit un en pleine gueule. Néji se repris assez vite de sa chute et en profita pour attraper la cheville de Sasuke avec ses pieds, s'appuyant de ses mains pour l'envoyer valser sur un arbre. Sasuke atterris pied premier sur le tronc qui céda sous l'impact. Néji repris sa posture, attendant le prochain assaut de l'héritier du Sharingan. Sasuke fit mine de ne pas se dépêcher mais se retrouva rapidement derrière Néji pour lui balancer un coup de pied, mais ce dernier le bloqua de son bras et planta son autre main sur la jambe de Sasuke, endommageant ses méridiens. Sasuke râla sous la douleur, mais sa ne l'empêcha pas de réagir avec vitesse et de donner un puissant coup de pied dans les côte du Hyûga, lui coupant le souffle sur le coup.

Les deux partenaires de combat haletaient déjà. Il réagissait avec une rapidité hors du commun, se qui demandais des efforts surhumains à leur système musculaire et locomotif. Ce n'était point se qui les dépouillaient de leur force ou quoi que se soit d'autre, tout deux étant habitué à des combats bien plus périlleux qu'un simple entraînement. Malheureusement, leur combat fût abrégé par une Hinata qui était venu chercher son frère.

-« Néji! Néji! », Elle s'arrêta à quelque pas des deux ninjas, « Naruto veux te voir…à l'entré du village, c'est urgent! Sasuke aussi, si possible… », Puis elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivé.

-« Je vais devoir te laissé seul a ton entraînement, le tout me semble assez important », Néji s'inclina avant de partir a son tour. Malgré l'envie brûlante de vouloir s'entraîné, il était aussi très intriguer par se qu'il se passait. Il se dirigea vers l'entré de Konoha, ou une mêlé de gens curieux était afférer autour d'un évènement inconnu encore à Sasuke. Il réussis à se frayer un chemin à travers la foule de gens rassemblé et ce qu'il vue le choqua. Naruto était là, ainsi que Sakura et tout les Senseis. Néji était aussi présent. Tous étaient présents autour d'un cadavre, le cadavre de Ino. Sakura tentait désespérément de sauver le corps de son amie, même si celle-ci était morte voila un bon moment déjà, Néji scrutait ses méridiens, mais ne semblais y parvenir, le corps semblais avoir été dépouiller de tout chakra. Naruto essayais de réconforter sa bien aimée. Tous étaient assez occupés ou bien contemplatifs de la scène, attendant qu'il y a suite ou que quelque chose survienne, mais un détail attira l'œil de l'Uchiha. Sous le corps semblait gire quelque choses, la poitrine de Ino surélever contre le sol.

-« Dîtes, que tien-t-elle sous elle? », sa voix brisa le silence qui s'était installé, avec seulement comme bruit de fond des larme étouffé et des respirations. La plupart avaient tourné leur tête vers Sasuke, incrédule, apparemment, personne n'avait remarqué ce détail. Sakura souleva un peu le corps de son amie pour en prendre le petit tas de tissu emmêlé et peu importe ce que s'était, elle avait voulu le protégé au péril de sa vie. Sakura en releva le bord pour voir se qu'il y avait a l'intérieur et resta immobile, ainsi que Naruto qui avait jeter un coup d'œil au paquet de tissu. Une fois de plus, le curiosité le prit et Sasuke s'avança un peu pour voir a son tour. Il resta tout aussi surpris en voyant l'enfant qui se trouvait dans les draps. Il devait être âgé au plus de quelques jours. Alors, c'est pour cet enfant que Ino serait morte? Le bébé commençait a reprendre ses esprits et il se mit à pleuré. Sakura se releva avec le petit dans ses bras, le tenant fortement à elle, protectrice. Elle se tourna vers Tsunade.

-« Puis-je le gardé? », demanda-t-elle, »Je jure de le protégé autant que Ino a tenu a le sauvé … », Elle baissa la tête alors que Naruto mis sa main sur son épaule et regardais l'Hokage du village.

-« Très bien, au périple de votre vie alors », Sakura tint l'enfant encore plus a elle en entendant les parole de l'Hokage, son amie était morte pour cette enfant, elle mourrait aussi pour ce bébé s'il le fallais.

-« Oui… », Puis elle laissa les Senseis s'occupé du corps de son amie alors qu'elle berçait l'enfant. En son fort intérieure, Sakura s'avait que cet enfant appartenait a Ino, bien sur il faudra passé quelque teste pour s'en assuré, mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas. Elle et Naruto veilleraient sur l'enfant.

Sasuke recula un peu, se demandant si lui aussi devrait peut-être faire comme Néji lui avait suggéré plus tôt et pensé un peu a son avenir et peut-être même avoir une descendance? Qui sais, mais sa le tourmentait. Naruto et Sakura avaient déjà leur vie, ainsi que la majorité de tous ses compagnons, à bien y penser tel que Shikamaru et Temari, Néji et Tenten, même Kiba s'était trouvé une copine. Il ne restait plus que lui, mais il se demandais si il pourrais réussir a en trouver une…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ca fait déjà une semaine depuis qu'ils avaient récupéré le corps d'Ino et son bébé, il a été prouvé par échantillon d'ADN que l'enfant lui appartenait bel et bien, et le cour des choses reprit son rythme. Toujours aussi morne et sans intérêt propre pour l'Uchiha qui avait depuis lors cesser de penser comme une nana. Ses penser était plutôt tourné vers les cause de la mort d'Ino et de quoi voulait-elle protégé le petit en l'emmenant ici? Une choses restait sur, elle s'était longtemps traîner pour arriver ici, a en croire les marque de sang laisser par cette dernière. Il rageait un peu de ne pas avoir plus d'information ou d'indice, mais plus du fait que Tsunade avait refusé de lui soumettre la mission d'inspecter le meurtre et avait envoyer Kiba à la place.

Durant la soirée, Sasuke décida d'aller prendre un verre en compagnie de Naruto. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, mais finissaient souvent par parler de l'enfant et de la mort d'Ino. Naruto aussi aurait bien voulu partir en mission pour enquêter sur le tout mais on ne pouvait point aller à l'encontre de la volonté de l'Hokage. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Naruto du rentré et Sasuke resta, disant au revoir et tout. Le fait qu'il était frustré se soir là n'aida point a sa sobreté et il bu un petit peu trop. Il commençait à voir flou lorsqu'il quitta le bar pour aller chez lui prendre du sommeil, sommeil qui commençait a prendre le dessus de son être.

Sasuke était a peine à quelque coin de rue de sa demeure lorsqu'il tomba inconscient au sol, l'acohol n'avait point de bon effets sur son corps et son esprit ne le tenait point non plus.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke se réveilla dans sa chambre et avait un énorme mal de tête. Il se leva, se demandant comme cela se faisait qu'il avait dormi nu alors que se n'était point de ses meurs. Il allait quitter sa chambre pour une bonne douche quand il prit conscience qu'il se sentait étrangement humide et collant. De plus, une drôle d'odeur lui montait au narine, ce qui n'envisageait rien de bon pour l'Uchiha. Il se retourna pour scruter sa chambre et du coup, tenter de se remémorer se qui aurait bien pu se passer, son esprit était encore trop flou pour faire le moindre effort de remémoration. Finalement, ses yeux se posèrent sur une masse dans son lit dont la respiration faisait monté et abaissé ses draps. Seul problème est qu'il n'arrivait point à distinguer la personne sous les draps, autre que quelque mèche de cheveux noirs violacés. Il s'approcha sans bruit pour ne point réveiller le ou la personne dans son lit. Il souleva tranquillement un pan de son drap, mais celui-ci retomba aussitôt sur le visage de la personne qui dormait dans son lit alors que Sasuke tombait sur le cul, n'arrivant pas a en croire ses yeux. La personne qui dormait dans son lit était nulle autre qu'Hinata Hyûga, la cousine de Néji! Il se releva, titubant encore sous le choc et se dépêcha d'aller sous la douche pour en laisser la froideur de l'eau l'envahir. Il ne pouvait espéré de journée plus mal barré que sa.

Il termina sa douche environ trois quart d'heure plutard et se dirigea vers sa cuisine. Il y retrouva une Hinata très occupé à fixé le liquide chaud du café qu'elle s'était préparer. L'Uchiha fit de même et s'appuya contre son comptoir pour siroter son café noir. Il devait assimiler le fait qu'il avait couché avec l'héritière des Hyûga. Sans qu'il y ait besoin de posé cette question si ils l'avaient réellement fait, tout en indiquait que oui, a même le regard troublé de la Hyûga. Le silence était lourd, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire ou dire, mais il ne voulait surtout pas que Néji l'apprenne, sachant trop bien que se dernier lui voudrait la peau.

-« Il ne sait rien passé, on s'entend? », Fini par dire Sasuke. Hinata Hocha silencieusement la tête, puis elle se leva, déposant sa tasse encore pleine sur la table.

-« Je…Je crois que je vais m'en aller maintenant… », Dit-elle les joues écarlates.

-« Oui et n'oublie pas, ce qui c'est passé ici reste ici…En dehors, il ne s'est rien passé », Sasuke fixai sa tasse. Il avait beau semblé être froid et sans cœur, mais dans cette situation, son regard perturbé l'aurait trahi s'il l'avait regardé. Hinata sortit de la demeure de l'Uchiha sans un bruit, comme pour ne pas déranger quelqu'un qui n'existe pas. Le silence retomba lourdement sur les épaules du Uchiha qui fixai toujours le liquide de sa tasse avant de finalement en vider le contenu d'un trait et de frapper sur le premier meuble à porté de main. Il n'aimait pas ses moments de faiblesse face à des évènements impromptus. Au moins, il pouvait être sur que ce qui c'était passé resterais clos…Enfin, il l'espérait bien.

Le secret resta bien gardé durant un bon moment. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier les rattrape sous forme de ventre, ventre de Hinata qui plus est enceinte. Oui, celle-ci était tombé enceinte de l'Uchiha et sa ne prit point de temps pour que Néji le remarque et commence a posé des questions à sa cousine. Sasuke se cloîtrait aussi de plus en plus souvent, après avoir appris que cette dernière allait enfanter sa progéniture dans quelque mois. Il se demandait encore combien de temps il allait rester dans l'ombre, certainement pas très longtemps. Sasuke venait de se réveiller de l'un de ses sommeils perturbés. Lorsqu'il ne faisait pas d'insomnie, il cauchemardais et finalement ne dormais pas beaucoup. Les signe de manque de sommeil paraissait fortement sur son visage déjà très blanc. Les évènements lui donnaient beaucoup plus de stress que nécessaire. Il se dirigea vers sa cuisine pour se préparer une tisane calmante lorsque quelqu'un cogna à sa porte. Il s'arrêta net quelque seconde, mais repris ses esprits et alla ouvrir. Malheureusement pour lui, son temps de réaction ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter le coup qui lui était lancé et alla se retrouver a l'autre bout de la pièce, ayant défoncer son mur. Il se releva avec peine et leva les yeux vers le Hyûga furieux.

-« Comment as-tu oser toucher a ma cousine! », sa voix parlait d'une rage bouillante et sa question fini par sonné plus comme étant une accusation, cause d'un délit impardonnable.

-« J'était saoûl… », Admit l'Uchiha.

-« La pauvre excuse… », Néji ne croyait pas un traître mot et même si c'en était le cas, l'excuse n'était pas assez valable. Au contraire, elle ne faisait qu'embraser sa frustration. Celui-ci envoya son poing en direction de la tête de Sasuke, mais celui-ci l'évita et assomma Néji d'un simple coup du rebord de la main sur la nuque.

-« Tu n'es pas doué en Taijutsu, Néji… », Dit l'héritier du Sharingan avant de partir, laissant la le corps inconscient du Hyûga. Il avait prit sa décision et allait retourné au village du son d'où Naruto avait été le sauvé. Il se dit seulement que au moins, il n'avait pas à réfléchir là-bas, et s'était plus paisible. Aussi pouvait-il suivre un dur entraînement. Il partait pour de bon, sans un bruit ni un regard pour l'observer…

+--------------------------------+

_Bon, voila mon prologue!! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Il est court comparé au chapitre qui s'en vienne (en plein travail moi, je suis folle d'écrire une fanfiction a la fin de l'année, ses sure). Mais bon, excuser mon accent québécois par moment, puisque je suis personnellement québécoise et bon..._

_Reviews pliiize si vous avez aimé a date!_


End file.
